That Time of Year Again:Double M, Double N faction
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Halloween with the Double M, Double N faction is always a page turner. What will they do? Who will the clobber? Who will they pilage? Do not expect any of this or that to make sense, simply read and perhaps enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**That Time of Year Again: Double M, Double N faction **

**Ploy Four**

**By Kitara Lira**

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The time when Midori, Nao, Natsuki and Mikoto (1) always fell ill and all for the identical reason – sugar. Too much sugar. It was Halloween and while the four soon to be ill candidates plotted the best route (the route that would yield the most candy) four, well three really, significant others tried everything in their power to prevent what had occurred once every year for the past… four long years.

"My Natsuki would rather abandon me? On such a night?! There might be prowlers!" Shizuru adorned her flawless tears which never failed her. Of course, never failed her when Natsuki was paying attention to her and not arguing with Nao over just who would be Freddy and who would be Jason. Both wanted to be Freddy and neither really wanted to be Jason. (2)

"Stupid pup! I'm going to be Freddy! He's got the damn claws! I had claws, you had a bloody gun! Go be Jason and stop whining!" Nao tore the costume away from Natsuki sticking out her tongue in a childish manner at her apparent victory.

This resulted in our blue haired biker pouncing Nao, smacking her about the back of the head and grabbing the costume back, "No! You be Jason! Last year I let you win this debate and I ended up being some rat from an American toon show that spit everywhere and was absolutely clueless about taking over the world!" (3)

In the background, Mikoto was being restrained by a very weary Mai. This always happened when they got together and it always left a curious Mikoto ready to dive in at the first available moment. "But Mai!" Whined the neko girl, "I want to play too!"

"No Mikoto. If I let you play with those two you'll just do what you did last time and come back sobbing to me!"

Last time, what had happened last time… Mikoto cringed inwardly as the memory of the last time she had wanted to play with Natsuki and Nao during one of their moments surfaced in her mind. Both girls had taken to using Mikoto as the middle man or so to speak, middle cat works as well I suppose. But more so Mikoto had become the tug-o-war rope to the argument between the two. With fiery red on one side and ice blue on the other Mikoto was at a loss. If Mai hadn't saved her, Mikoto surely would have lost both arms that day.

A shiver ran down her spine and Mikoto leapt into Mai's arms, nuzzling her face into that ample bosom she loved so, "Mai!! I don't want to play with Natsuki and Nao anymore!"

Relief flowed through the orange haired girl, "Good," Slender fingers ran through the dark locks and Mai smiled embracing the younger girl, "Because I don't think I could save you…"

If Mai had any more to be said it was lost as a certain hero of justice leapt up onto the table containing all their battle gear and maps half hazardously spread about, "For peace, love and justice, cease this madness!" One hand upon her hip, the other pointed high, Midori struck that traditional superhero pose, minus the cape, the "superheroness" and well… the cool looks.

"Shut up Midori!" Grumbled not just one but both of the fighting pair.

In a moment of woe, Midori shrunk small, curling within Yohko's lap, "Yohko… they… they…" A soothing hand ran through her mangled tresses and a gentle kiss was placed atop her forehead.

"Ara, aren't Yohko-sensei and Midori-sensei so cute!" Exclaimed the ex-Kaichou, clasping her hands together and tilting her head just so.

This moment reminded both Nao and Mai of that time during the Carnival. Recall the scary moment where Shizuru asks for forgiveness… Even though they were no longer HiME's and years had pasted it was a gulp worthy pose. So both Mai and Nao gulped. In this moment, Natsuki took the liberty to swipe the suit before jumping over the back of the couch to stand safely behind her girlfriend, "Oi, Shizuru don't say weird things. It's Midori." Huffed the young Kuga, arms crossed over her chest, brow irked.

"What is that supposed to mean Natsuki-chan?! I though we were friends, comrades in battle! HiME's of justice!" Again Midori went about her heroic spiels. Everyone in fact wondered if the forever seventeen year old (now turned forever nineteen year old) had rehearsed lines that she practiced before the mirror every morning.

"Whatever," Mumbled Natsuki, dropping herself down onto the couch and dragging Shizuru down into her lap, "Shizuru can you help me fix this later?" Thin fabric was set into the honey haired woman's hands, the costume, "It's a little too big."

"Ara…"

Sea green orbs widened as they looked down into now empty hands, "How the hell… KUGA!!"

"Nao would look fine enough as Jason. No one will notice the difference just that you are too old to be out collecting candy." (4) The monotone voice echoed through the room, casting an eerie silence in its wake. Some might have asked, _Why is Miyu here?_ Or others might have wondered _what the hell does this have to do with our story?_ Well you see it had been during time served that a certain red head had come to spend more and more time with a certain cyan haired woman. Though it was impossible to tell exactly what it was the emotionless android thought or even felt this android and that ex-nun (not so much by choice nun in the first place) came to spend more and more time together. Nao would never openly admit it but all could see there was a **thing.** It was because of this thing that all the cyan haired android received was:

"Miyu!" Followed by cheeks mirroring the colour of her hair. Yep, Nao was truly head over heels.

"Haha, see Spider? Even Miyu agrees! Just wear the damn suit and stop whining."

Practically tossing herself down onto the other couch, Nao mumbled curses under her breath, Miyu paying it no attention (this did happen almost everyday after all).

Several moments passed and a silence enveloped the room and its occupants. It was like a funeral, minus the fact that someone had died… and that no one was crying. Okay so maybe it wasn't like a funeral, it was just dead silent. Of course this silence was broken by none other then… Miyu?

"You should not go."

Nao spun in her seat casting Miyu a death glare followed by a puppy like expression, "Why not?! Mama said I could!"

The android was immune to such looks – or so it seemed, "Your mother would say yes if you asked her for the house."

"Then why can't I?"

"You're too old." A wind blew through the house, tumbleweed rolling lazily across the room. If Nao was too old that meant everyone was too old (especially Midori). Just when all the other members of the trick-o-treating party were about to object Miyu continued, "Plus it would ruin your figure."

Jaws dropped all around. A few cracks and thumps could be heard as they hit various things: the floor, the table, the jaw of a lover, the phone… I think you get the point. Natsuki was too stupefied to make a comment which left Midori to…

"Haha figure?!" Midori blew out a long whistle, "Way to go Nao! Miyu I never knew you had it in you!"

The blush that had adorned her cheeks quickly vanished as Nao shot Midori her own patented death glare: The Spider's Gaze. "Zip it Midori, and you!" Nao pointed accusingly at the now dying of laughter Kuga, "If you say a word I'm going to tell Fujino what you did last weekend."

Emerald eyes shot wide open and the laughter stopped dead, "You wouldn't…"

"I would."

"Ha! Well you don't have anything on me so I…"

"Midori, September 27th, the night at El Val…"

The older woman shot across the room, clasping her hands about Nao's mouth while chuckling nervously, "Haha now now no need for that… How about we get back to…"

"Ara, Natsuki what happened last weekend?" Asked a very curious ex-Kaichou, offering her girlfriend an inquiring look to which Natsuki only gulped.

"Midori…" Began Yohko at almost the same time.

"Haha, Yohko! Weather's beautiful isn't it?" Midori did the exact same thing as Natsuki, gulped and prepared to run. This was of course halted by their significant others holding fast to the collars of their shirts. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Mai, Mikoto and… well Miyu.

"Mai! What happened last weekend? And what is a figure?" Piercing golden orbs twinkled at the older girl, "Is it edible? Mai… can I eat figure?" Everyone else was so absorbed in their own discussions that this comment was missed. All that was noticed was Mai and her now newly red features.

"Oi, Mai what's wrong with you?" Natsuki asked hoping to divert the attention. Which worked… to some extent. Everyone turned their gaze to Mai who was now more then beet red with the ever cheerful Mikoto clinging to her front chanting _Figure_ over and over again, "And what's with Mikoto…"

"N-n-n-nothing!"

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Nao pointed out, "If it was nothing you wouldn't be blushing and that dork," A finger was pointed at Mikoto, "Would not be chanting edible figure over and ov… Oh God!" Nao was the first to understand. Years of creep hunting with Mikoto had taught the ex-nun a few things. It taught her that Mikoto loved Mai, Mai's breasts and food. Nothing else.

Shizuru, Midori and Yohko were next to catch on, followed by Natsuki staring blankly waiting for an explanation to her friend's behaviour and Miyu with that normal expression. All was right in the world

"…"

"…"

Ruffling her navy locks Natsuki yelled, "I don't get it! Just tell me and stop staring at me!"

"Natsuki's temperature is rising at an exponential rate. Fujino-san has not done anything, and my (spidey *cough cough*) senses are not malfunctioning." Thank you Miyu! This only fueled the frustration Natsuki was experiencing further. That was until Shizuru leaned forward, whispered something into Natsuki's ear causing the younger girl to go purple, I mean pink!

"WHAT?!?"

"Kuga!" Midori yelped, hands clamped over her ears, "Volume! Volume!"

Blushing lightly, Natsuki apologized, "Sorry…" Then in a second much quieter attempt she tried again, "What?"

"Much better," Thumbs up were offered by Midori to which Natsuki mirror and Nao only groaned and rolled her eyes.

The world rolled for a little longer before Shizuru decided to save the day and bring back the ultimate issue at hand, "Ara, Mikoto Natsuki has very edible figure but it is only mine, just as Mai's edible figure is only yours." Fujino to the rescue! Sweat drops could be seen about the crowd, but Mikoto seemed to agree as she nodded her head.

"Like Nao's is to Miyu and Midori's is to Yohko and Haruka is to Yukino and Takumi is to Arika and…" Mai clasped her hand over Mikoto's mouth before she could say anymore. Only two figures within the room remained unscathed by Mikoto's explanation: Shizuru and Miyu.

"Ara, Mikoto-chan is very right."

"Shizuru!"

"Natsuki I am only telling Mikoto the truth, she is old enough now."

"But that's not true!"

Cocking her brow upward Shizuru questioned, "Are you saying your figure is not for me? Does Natsuki…" Sniff, "Does Natsuki have another?"

"No!" Panic mode turned on and Natsuki made massive attempts to sooth her soon to be sobbing girlfriend, "It's not like that Shizuru! Shizuru you know what I mean! Don't cry… please… don't cry…"

The couple was ignored by the remainder of the group – another one of those common events that one simply became immune to. Poor Natsuki however had never learned and thus was always easily fooled by Shizuru.

"So…" Began Midori, attempting to once again bring conversation to the group.

"I agree with Miyu."

Midori's eyes nearly fell out when she heard the voice of her lover, "Yohko! Tell me you're not serious!?"

"Midori I am dead serious." The doctor wore a stern expression, "Don't you remember last year? You were in bed for a week complaining of a sore stomach and groaning and grumbling. I won't take it for another year, you're not going trick-o-treating and that's final." Yohko has laid the law, and one didn't cross the law laying Yohko.

Even Midori was wise enough to sulk and accept defeat. This was after all not the last of it! Halloween was in T-minus twelve hours and candy must be harvested. Midori would wait, strike at the right moment. Yohko could never say no if she were to… This moment is censored due to certain reasons. First and foremost your writer is too much of a pansy to write anything remotely above blush worthy points (Hey!!) and secondly it would up the rating of this composition which your writer is again too scared to do (O-o-o-oi!!). Thank you for your time.

All of the occupants in the room glanced about, all except Miyu that is. "Oi, what the hell was that? Did anyone else hear some weird voice?" Natsuki fell from her seat, sinking to super stealth ninja like mode and examining the walls for small pin sized holes that creepers, stalkers and fan clubs could look through.

Again an eerie wind blew through the premises followed by a dust cloud and some tumbleweed. "And what the hell is with this sand?!" Nao screamed, coughing up the golden particles that had just been awkwardly inhaled.

"Setting." Miyu responded, gently patting Nao upon the back. This scene might have received a few ooo's and awww's if it wasn't for the fact that it was Miyu and it was a rather rough few pats and well… it was Miyu.

So moments passed in silence. At one point it was believed that the writer had forgotten what to write. Of course this would never happen as all the HiME cast knew the writer well and were each assured a part in upcoming pieces as star roles with a good paying salary. Therefore the writer must have brilliant ideas spewing forth from the ying yang… they couldn't be more wrong.

Conversation was attempted from the silence yet again, this time it was an energetic Mikoto, "Mai!! Hungry!!" Those about the room fell flat upon their faces, except for Mai… and Miyu of course.

"Ara, Mikoto-chan is right," Crimson orbs took note of the time – just shy of eleven, "Shall we get lunch?"

Natsuki had halted her search of the entire house and was in agreement with Shizuru and Mikoto – her stomach told everyone so, "Let's go!"

"For once I agree with the pup and Fujino."

And thus, the entire group (One, two, three… six worth of them!) left the house. Whose house exactly? Well they weren't sure, but it was sure a nice house with a cute little diner a mere half block away.

* * *

Alright first for the notes!

1. This is the Double M, Double N faction! Brought to you exclusively by K Enterprise! When did I get my own Enterprise? Three minutes ago. Of course this Double M, Double N faction was unintentional… I mean brilliance! It was planned all along. Yep all along… *Shifty eyes*

2. Ah… I've never actually seen Freddy vs. Jason… but he has claws! And… and… it was the first thing that came to mind when I was thinking good costumes to fight over.

3. Alright, ten shiny invisible dollars to whoever can guess the television series!

4. And this is why I cannot write fanfiction outside of Shiznat yet!! T-T I don't know how to write the character of Miyu. If anyone has any suggestions? Or is willing to write the Miyu lines for me I would lurf them forever and ever and ever… until I found someone new to lurf forever and ever and ever.

Those are the notes! Now to the real meat and potatoes!

This wasn't really meant to be anything, and there will be a second part that I will finish tonight (but at this point have not started). In all honesty this was just written for the sake of humour, death from midterms and that today is Halloween!

Sadly, I will not be going out to steal… I mean gather candy! And will hope that my sister shall do so for me instead.

I haven't entirely proof read this so be prepared for a lot of mistakes and a lot of things that do not make sense. If someone wants to edit this then send me a copy of it edited I would like that… or I'll just get to never editing it.

I've had a few comments on Letters and it looks like a lot of individuals are eagerly awaiting the next installment. I will try to finish that this weekend, but there are no guarantees. As well I want to say thank you to anyone who has read Letters. It is officially over 1o, ooo hits.

Well that's all I have to say at this point, everyone enjoy your Halloween and don't forget to spread the love! Not the herpes… wrong speech? Right! Wrong speech!


	2. Chapter 2

**That Time of Year Again: Double M, Double N faction **

**Ploy Two and a Half**

**By Kitara Lira**

* * *

**Some initial notes before we kick things off for part two of my Halloween Mayhem!**

**The winner of my ten shiny invisible dollars goes to *Drum roll***

**angelronin! You may collect your winnings from my director. His building is located six floors beneath the Frosty North's Pie street in the building number 696-1337-Cool Beans. If he refuses feel free to hit him... I mean no! Just kick 'im in the shins... but if Director asks? I did not say it!**

**ManiazAzn: Wait... are you telling me... I had the right speech all along?! *Flips through her cue cards***

**jquackers: Hmm... me too... I mean of course I know! But I won't tell because... because... that would... ruin the surprise?**

**Little-Demon-Inside: Hey! You write Smile!! Quick! Update it! I love it! Haha, since you're more the MidorixYohko expert I think you should tell me. Course I've got my crazy ideas - which we all know are crazy - but they're just... crazy? Happy you weren't too lazy to review, I lurfs you and hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint... too much**

**ALEXISSA2: Oi! You lost, accept defeat. Heh heh, I always wanted to be Brain! I want to take over the world!! Mommy... won't let me. Eh?! I can't? Why not? My sister lurfs me and would share her candy with me... I think. Happy (no longer by the time I hit submit) Halloween!**

**AppleFlavoredPie: Haha, we can make up things together! Kind of? How does one kind of? Explain this madness! *Cheesy grin and thumbs up back* Not as much madness here... but still kind of funny?**

**Now! On with the story!  
**

* * *

Lunch had gone smoothly or as smoothly as one could do when dining with the Double M, Double N taken into account. Mikoto ate the tiny diner dry of all it owned – including the ice. Natsuki and Nao were arguing, Midori was practising love, justice and peace by setting one foot upon the table and striking her hero pose every so often. As for the others? They were all being civil, apologizing profusely to all the other patrons at the diner and attempting to retain a some what semblance of order – except Miyu.

"Bloody hell that isn't how its done Kuga! If you're going to be Freddy you can't be screwing this up. Now try again!"

Apparently Natsuki was having a little more troubles with adjusting to character with three pairs of chopsticks acting as her weapon of choice. Nao had been instructing Natsuki for the past fifteen minutes as to just how to "do it right". Since when was there a right way to claw your victims with sharp apparel? Didn't you just _huuza!_ And that was it? Natsuki again attempted this _huuza_, which was really just a forward stab and flail of the hands to slice and dice victims. This of course resulted in a scolding smack from Nao and a soothing smile from Shizuru.

After about the twentieth hit, Natsuki abandoned the wooden devices, cradling her head and yelping ever so, "Yuuki! You have got to stop hitting me." Another smack, "I'm serious! Do it again and I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Challenged Nao, egging Natsuki on even further.

"I'll make Shizuru hurt you!" Not what everyone was expecting, but it was a threat that held substance. Everyone knew if Natsuki threatened to kick Nao's ass nothing would truly happen and vice versa. The two were life siblings heaven forbid, they fought, they bickered, but they did not kill each other… yet anyways.

"You do that and I'll stick Miyu on you!" Again another threat with substance. So before anything got any more out of hand Shizuru calmly broke from sipping her tea.

"Ara, if Nao and Natsuki do not stop bickering Miyu and I shall together destroy all the mayonnaise and pocky this world has to offer," It had been found (courtesy of Miyu) that the red head had an unhealthy addiction to the chocolate covered goodness and like Natsuki, Nao had a weakness. Weakness to such a delectable treat.

Both of the girls stared in horror at the calm woman and the android who only nodded in agreement, "You wouldn't!!" Gasped the two in unison.

"We would," Shizuru replied with no change to her composure, Miyu not taking to interject meaning that she agreed with the proposed idea. When the two of them agreed Natsuki and Nao knew anything they threatened… was possible.

"Mai! I'm hungry!" Broke Mikoto, tugging at her girlfriend's sleeve – yes though it was never official, it was one of those you'd be too blind not to see kind of things. You know?

"Mikoto, shhh, you've already eaten everything, you'll be fine. When we get home I'll make you ramen… **only**," Mai pressed before the young girl could say anything, "If you behave yourself until then."

"Mai? Ramen?" Those youthful eyes twinkled as the owner began nodding her head furiously, "Yup yup! Mikoto will be good! Mikoto loves Mai's ramen." To the usual bosom nuzzling state she went, something that was now second nature to everyone at the table – though certainly not to all the other occupants whose jaws all lay about the floor. "Mikoto loves Mai! Yup yup!" Chirped the energetic voice.

The world had resumed its normal flare. Midori was attempting to order some liquor, while Yohko was restraining her knowing full well that candy and liquor did not mix well when it came to Midori. Natsuki and Nao were on another tangent, though this time they had collected as a single force and were aiming it back at both Shizuru and Miyu who were un-phased. And then there was Mai who had Mikoto clinging to her front side happily nuzzling away. Yes, life was good.

-

Later that Night

-

"Where are those huggers?!" A voice bellowed loud enough to wake up everyone in a six hundred mile radius.

"Buggers Haruka-chan," Corrected a timid voice to the blonde's right.

"That's what I said Yukino! Fujino, you didn't let them hash ape did you?"

The small group fell extremely silent, even Yukino was at a loss of just what it is Haruka had managed to butcher.

"Escape in the context of a verb. To allow one to break free of…" Sighs of relief could be heard all around. What would they do without Miyu? After all if even Yukino struggled to comprehend the word only a madman (or android) would be able to understand and thus translate.

Stomping her foot down, Haruka did her usual dance, "That's what I said!"

"Ara, Haruka (Look no formality! Take that… someone!) I assure you we did not let them escape on purpose. One minute we were all getting dressed up to come over for the party and the next…"

Yohko cut in to finish the rest, "Next thing we know and they're gone. The back door was wide open and all their preparation gear gone. Gah! I'm going to fry Midori's ass when I see her!"

"Isn't that a bit much Yohko-sensei?" Asked a startled Yukino, who was in fact worried that not just one but four ex-HiME's would be in for a long round of lectures… and not just from their significants. Haruka seemed rather upset that the four had taken to skipping out of the Halloween bash… again. The same thing had happened the last year, and the year before. Every Hallows Eve a grand party was hosted by Haruka – courtesy of her family – and all of the ex-HiME's were invited along with significant others, Chie, Aoi… the entire Fuuka academy really. Individuals who skipped out – just like in school – were dealt with. Of course, those with legitimate reasons were given pardon, but as for those four? Pardon would not come for those fanandering hippies! Or as Yukino would have pointed out, philandering hippies.

However, that could not be done without those present, so those who were decided it was best to simply enjoy the evening. And so the party began. A few drunk HiME's, another few slurred lines, and one hell of a party later our quartet decided to grace the party (just before the clock struck twelve and they could be accused of nothing attending during Halloween).

-

The next morning was certainly… eventful. Stashes of candy had been divided and hidden and angry others were the main highlights of the day. That and last night the Double M, Double N faction had received one hell of a speech from one extremely intoxicated Haruka. It mostly consisted of incoherent screams, a few good placed thumps, and more incoherent screams. To say ears weren't still ringing would be a lie. It was like when one goes to the club all night and they have that music a tad too loud and one's ears ring for days on end after the event. Not to say anyone every went clubbing… or partied… or dance… or… or yeah… anyways!

-

Yohko's Flat

"Gah, I feel like someone hammered my head in with one of my excavation pick axes!" Groaned a certain individual, clutching her bad case of bed-head and stumbling out of bed, "And my tummy…" The other hand was used to rub the sore abdomen which looked a little more plump than the night before.

Out of the bathroom Yohko wandered, intercepting Midori midway across the bedroom, "I warned you. Not only did you get drunk, you got drunk and had your candy. Midori I swear if you don't…"

Our forever seventeen, I mean now forever nineteen year old rushed off to the bathroom to hurtle the contents of her stomach into the bowl of the toilet, "…" A few retched heaves later and a sigh of relief echoed forth, "Much… better…"

The doctor wasn't sure whether to laugh at her lover's stupidity or to scream in frustration. So a heavy sigh was opted for as well as the shake of her head, "Midori… what ever am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Mumbled Midori as she stumbled out of the bathroom with that goofy grin on her face, the little trail of saliva had not yet been cleaned and Midori was getting a little too close.

"Midori… don't you even… MIDORI!"

All that was important to note was that Midori in fact did not release her second spew of bile upon Yohko (like she had last year) and had instead got Yohko's closet. Needless to say Midori found herself rather limited in the things she would be doing for the next few weeks, or rather months.

-

Tokiha/Minagi Apartment

"Mai!!" The young girl dragged herself off the bed and across the floor, towards the kitchen to where she was sure to find her beloved orange top.

"No Mikoto, I mean it." Spoke the said orange top with little remorse, not even turning as she said so making the statement all the more solid.

"But Mai!"

"Mikoto you almost ate Yukino's hair because you thought it was chocolate! Then you came home only to sneak off and eat two bins worth of candy?! I don't think so, you're not getting it back."

This declaration seemed to crush Mikoto as she deflated in size and moral; it wasn't her fault Yukino's hair looked a lot like chocolate and that all the candy was so tasty she just had to eat two bins worth of it (and when we say bins we mean like your good average fit in your garbage bag type size bin).

Yes, Mikoto was banned from her candy she had worked hard to collect, she was banned from Mai's home made ramen, and she was banned from sleeping on their bed. Mikoto had to learn one way or another that when Mai suggested something… it should be heavily taken into consideration. Heavily.

-

Kuga/Fujino Residence

"Mmmm… Shizuru…" Natsuki smiled as she nuzzled further into the warmth of the other.

"Natsuki," Whispered the voice gently, petting navy locks and eliciting a purr to which Shizuru giggled softly. Fingers were trailed against a slightly bulged stomach, "Ara, see what candy does to my Natsuki? Miyu was right; it does ruin the figure…"

Natsuki was so quick to jump out of bed, "What are you talking about?!" Off to the bathroom she dashed, a blood curdling scream echoing from the small facility. Then back into the bedroom ran a sobbing girl, "Shizuru! Why didn't you tell me?! I'm… I'm…"

"There there Natsuki," Drawing the younger girl back onto the bed, Shizuru relished in the body heat and smell of her favourite (and only?) Natsuki, "All you need to do is decrease the intake of mayonnaise and limit the amount of junk food you…" Crimson pools opened wide as the heat again left, this time falling to the floor. Over the edge of the covers she peered.

Upon the floor lay Natsuki, setting about to her first set of crunches which were to be followed by three hours of extensive exercise. Damn Halloween and its shape ruiningness!

-

Miyu's House

"Nao, breakfast is ready," The voice was not as cold as it normally seemed.

"Five more minutes Miyu…" Griped Nao, rolling over onto her other side, using the pillow to shield herself from the light.

"…" This was ignored by Miyu who simple stalked across the room, picked up the younger girl and hauled her off to the kitchen. There in the kitchen our faithful Spider was set into her usual chair, a full course breakfast awaiting her. As well beside her morning juice was about seventeen different tablets.

"Miyu…" Nao gulped, "What are these?"

"Essential nutrients. If Nao is to get sick again this year it is best to prepare for such things. It is listed that these are the most vital to an individual's well being and therefore will be best in helping to combat your illness."

A giant bead of sweat rolled down the side of Nao's forehead, "But… Miyu… I'm not sick."

"You will be." Replied the android with little thought to how it might affect the red head.

"Will be?! Don't you think I have self restraint?! I'm not weak like that Kuga!"

Offering her the first batch of what appeared to four Miyu seemed to disagree, "You and Ms. Kuga have no restraint. Both of you will be sick. I am sure Ms. Fujino is doing well to prepare for this as well. Now here." Again they were offered and this time Nao could not refute. A grunt was issued, followed by a gurgle and a grumble.

"I swear Miyu I won't get…" It couldn't be timed better! Nao at that exact moment sneezed, feeling the touch of a running nose coming on and just as Miyu was about to say something Nao held up her hand, "Not a word."

* * *

**Author note: And there you have it! I haven't proof read it (again), that may come later. I was expecting to have this up when it was still Halloween, but I'm off by twenty minutes... My Mama ended up calling and I spent almost two hours talking to her so no complaining! My Mama's the best and worth all my attention! I even gave up trying to prepare for my biology midterm just to talk with her. I love her so much and I miss my family... two weeks till I'm going home for the weekend!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed your Halloween, I know I was extremly tempted to crawl out my window and hang down from the roof to scare children... but I refrained... next year!!**

**Ps: The ending was a tad abrupt. If anyone wants to take a spin off of anything from it by all means, I think there is so much more that could happen... I simply don't have time. So to any other authors out there who have a free moment and if they feel so obliged, I would be honoured to see a spin off from this piece (or any for that matter). Okay, now I'm going to bed so I can spend my entire weekend studying and writing a report! **


End file.
